The Black Knight
by TrixieNancy124
Summary: A forbidden romance, a secret passageway and a princess' coming of age ball. It's a happy occasion, and nothing could go wrong during such a joyous evening...right? Sam X Scam pairing. Four-shot. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I have returned! Haha. This has been in progress for quite some time already actually. In my country, we have a week of school holidays next week, so I was able to squeeze in sometime today to complete the editing for Part I of this story. Hope you guys like this! Enjoy! **

**The Black Knight (Part I)**

* * *

"_In a perfect world_

_One we've never known_

_We would never need to face the world alone"_

Princess Samantha Simpson sung sweetly as she slipped on a robe and tied it around her small waist. Blessed with a beautiful singing voice, her pitching was perfect and servants couldn't help but beam when they heard their princess singing behind the closed doors of her quarters.

It was finally night time, whereby Princess Samantha was done with the day's activities and could have some time for herself.

She hummed the tune of the song under her breath, sweeping to the other end of her room where a massive bookcase stood, a smile tugging on her lips. The song, although a duet, was one of her favorites, and it certainly described all the emotions running through her mind and soul.

As she pondered about what to read, she continued singing.

"_They can have the world_

_We'll create our own"_

She smiled as she daydreamed about someone. Someone with beautiful sea-foam eyes that could make her melt when he gazed at her, and dark brown hair.

"_I may not be brave or strong or smart_

_But somewhere in my secret heart"_

Finally picking up a book from its place on the shelves, Samantha hugged the book close to her chest and twirled around her room, lost in her song.

"_I know_

_Love will find a way_

_Anywhere I go_

_I'm home_

_If you are there beside me"_

She danced gracefully, depositing the book on her bed as she continued swirling around, a wide grin plastered on her face.

"_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through"_

She spun around and around, loving the way how her long hair fanned as she moved. A giggle peeled from her lips and she felt on cloud nine, like she was flying.

"_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way-"_

Samantha's song stopped abruptly when she crashed into someone. Strong hands grabbed her shoulders swiftly to steady her. She found herself pressed against someone's broad chest. A deep, very familiar chuckle rang out from the person she crashed into. _It couldn't be…._

"You never cease to amaze me, Sammie." Even without looking, she knew that his trademark smirk would be plastered on his face.

Raising her head from the comfortable chest she was laying on, emerald orbs met amused sea-foam ones and she gulped, feeling a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Tim…."

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Her Majesty Lady (Queen) Gabriella Simpson beamed as she carefully closed the door to her youngest daughter; Princess Rosemary's sleeping quarters. The young princess, at the age seven, had requested sweetly that the queen read her a book before her bed time. Lady Gabriella had heartedly agreed, loving the idea of spending some quality time with her youngest.

Her silver heels echoed through the almost empty hallway as she ambled towards her own sleeping quarters. It was considerably late, and she was exhausted from the busy day she had. Even her husband, the King, had retired early for the night. The day had been packed with preparations for the ball that was to be held the next day.

She cautiously pushed the next wooden door to her right open and stuck her head inside. The room was pitched black, but she could still make out the form of her only son, fifteen year old Prince Eric on the bed, fast asleep. Assured that her son was asleep; Lady Gabriella then closed the door once more and continued her journey down the hallway that seemed almost never ending. She politely nodded at the chamber ladies that bowed to her as she walked past them, her heels making soft clicking noises against the marble tiles.

Rounding the bend, Lady Gabriella stopped in her tracks when she realized that there was a soft glow of light that was visible from under the wooden door to her left. Shaking her head slightly, her soft green eyes sparkled as she raised her arm. Her long elegant fingers rapped on the door softly, but firmly.

"Samantha? Are you still awake? "She called as loudly as she dared, wondering if her other daughter in the room was asleep.

Lady Gabriella could hear some shuffling in the room.

"Mother? Is that you?" The voice of her eldest daughter, eighteen year old Princess Samantha Marie Simpson filtered to her ears.

"May I come in, dear?" She enquired. A moment later, the door latch to the room clicked.

"Of course mother, do come in." Princess Samantha smiled warmly at her mother and allowed her to enter her quarters.

Lady Gabriella took in her daughter's appearance. Her wavy long red hair was let down and reached her lower back. She was wearing a pale pink silk robe that reached her ankles and a pair of soft slippers. Her emerald orbs were shining, and there was a slight reddish tint on her cheeks.

"I apologize for making you wait mother, I was looking for a robe." Her daughter explained. Lady Gabriella nodded her head, satisfied with Samantha's explanation.

"Why aren't you in bed yet my dear? Tomorrow is going to be a big day for you." Lady Gabriella spoke as she gracefully sat down on the comfortable chair at the end of her daughter's bed. She was referring to the coming of age ball for Samantha that was to be held the next evening. It would be during the ball when she and her husband would choose a potential husband to be for Samantha. At eighteen, she had already reached marriageable age. All the most eligible princes and lords from neighboring cities had been cordially invited, as well as the ladies of the kingdom.

"I understand mother. But I do so want to finish reading this book before I sleep." Princess Samantha replied animatedly, her hands gesturing towards a book that lay on the bed, a bookmark sticking out from one of the pages. Lady Gabriella smiled upon hearing her elder daughter's words. It was no secret to her or to anyone else that knew the princess about her adoration for reading.

"Alright dear. But don't turn in too late alright? We have an early morning start tomorrow." Lady Gabriella reminded her daughter. Samantha nodded her head obediently.

"I will mother. Have an early night too." She replied. Lady Gabriella bade her daughter goodnight, and left for her quarters.

Hearing the door close shut with a click, Princess Samantha let out a breath she didn't realized she was holding. She swiftly crossed to the other side of the room towards her dresser, and tapped gently twice on the hollow panels behind her mirror, releasing the catch that had sprung out from the wall. She tugged on the catch.

With a sudden sliding motion, the wall next to her bookshelf opened, revealing a secret passage. A young man of age twenty-two, with brown hair and piercing sea-foam orbs, emerged from the secret passage. He was dressed in black from head to toe, and a smirk adorned his face as he stepped into Samantha's room.

"You are getting better and better at covering up my dear Sammie. I must say that I am truly impressed." He spoke in a low baritone voice, voicing what was on his mind. It was obvious, from the affectionate name he called her that he was very close to Samantha.

"Well….I do have the best teacher." Princess Samantha (Sammie) said, a smile forming on her lips with a glisten in her eyes. The smirk broadened even more, and he chuckled before moving to sit next to her on the bed, entwining his fingers in hers.

"That was a close one. " Samantha spoke up.

"It was a good thing that mother had knocked." She added after a moment's thought, looking at the man before her, her contented look replaced by a slight frown. She didn't want to think about the consequences the both of them would have to face if Lady Gabriella had caught him in her room.

Timothy, "Tim" Scam sent a warm and loving look towards his beloved- Princess Samantha, squeezing her small hand in reassurance. He couldn't help but agree that it was really a close shave.

Sending a quick glimpse at his beloved, Tim still couldn't believe how he had fallen in love with **Princess Samantha**. He was spellbound by her the moment they met; and he was intrigue by the girl that was different from the princess he had expected.

She was sweet, but yet adventurous, curious and headstrong. _Definitely smart and independent as well. _Tim added that quality to the growing list; a feature that many woman didn't posses.

He was even more amazed at how such a sweet, innocent angel could have fallen for a man like him; her father's enemy.

His eyes darkened when his thoughts wondered to the rebel group that he was the leader of: The Black Knights.

_Was, _as in past tense.

The Black Knights were a group of rebels that was planning to overthrow King Stephen Simpson (or at least have their demands heard), Princess Samantha's father. Tim's twin brother, Jackson, had been the leader of the group of rebels, but was brutally killed in one of the clashes between The Black Knights and the King's guards.

Tim had vowed to seek revenge for his brother, and thus took over The Black Knights as their leader.

_But fate had intervened, _Tim reflected, giving him another path to choose from when Princess Samantha had come into his life, warming his cold stone heart.

The moment it dawned on him that he was in love with the princess, Tim had ceased all plans that was made against the King, not wanting to harm the family of the girl he loved. He had gladly resigned as the 'leader' of The Black Knights to be with his beloved. The members had all applauded him for his brave decision; for it wasn't easy to give up revenge.

Until another suitable leader could be selected, and new plans be made for the next course of action, The Black Knights were temporary dormant.

His 'brothers' (other members of the Black Knights) all looked up to Tim, and vowed that they would aid Tim if he needed help. Tim had gratefully enlisted their assistance for the plan that he and Samantha had made.

His past didn't matter much to Tim. The future with his beloved was all that mattered to him right now.

Noticing how Tim had suddenly stiffened beside her, Princess Samantha moved and laid her head on his broad shoulders, silently providing him with comfort and assurance. Absentmindedly, Tim shifted his free arm so that it encircled round the petite waist of his beloved. The couple sat there together in silence, cherishing the rare moment that they had together.

"I should probably go. As your mother said, you need your rest for tomorrow." After some time, Tim stood up, straightening his black pants, not meeting Samantha's gaze. He did not miss the smile that faltered from his beloved's soft facial features and her alluring eyes losing its sparkle.

Tim Scam sighed quietly. He wasn't too fond of leaving Samantha either. But she needed her sleep for her ball tomorrow.

_It will only be until tomorrow till I can see her again. _ He reassured himself, bending down and planting a soft kiss on Samantha's forehead.

She threw her arms around him in a sudden motion, burying her head in his broad, muscular chest and inhaling the unique scent that he had.

"You will be coming to the ball tomorrow right?" She asked, raising her head to meet the loving sea-foam eyes of Tim.

"Oh…I don't know…" He trailed off, taking pleasure in teasing her. Pouting, Samantha placed her hands on her hips with her eyebrows raised. She glared pointedly at Tim.

Timothy smiled, nodded, and moved his arm to stroke her silk-like hair with his hands.

"Promise me something Sammie?"

"Anything." She whispered, her attention now focused on him. He took a deep breath in before answering her.

"Don't look for me tomorrow during the ball. Just dance with others first, and act natural-"He silenced her by placing one finger lightly on her lips when he saw that she was about to protest.

"I'll come and look for you. It would seem suspicious to your parents should you be dancing with only one person for the entire duration of the ball." He explained, and Princess Samantha felt even more admiration towards him at how he took note of every minor detail of their plan. Reluctantly, she agreed.

He pressed his lips against hers for a brief moment, breaking the kiss before she even had time to respond. Stroking her cheek lovingly, he whispered huskily.

"Until tomorrow, my dearest."

Then, Timothy Scam disappeared down the secret passageway in Princess Samantha's room, flicking the switch that was in the tunnel on his way out so that the panel of the wall that concealed the secret passage slide back into place. Watching the one she loved slowly disappear from her view, Princess Samantha touched her lips which were still warm from his kiss.

"Until tomorrow, my love." She murmured, and prepared herself for bed.

* * *

**The next morning…**

"Samantha? Samantha!" Princess Samantha was awakened by an urgent female voice, and a pair of hands gently shaking her, bringing her out of her pleasant dreams that involved a certain someone with a pair of sea-foam eyes and brown hair.

"Mother?" Princess Samantha groaned, blinking the sleepiness from her eyes as she pushed herself up from her bed. Her mother never entered her sleeping quarters in the morning unless it was important. Usually, it was one of the servant girls or even her old nurse that woke her up each morning.

Something hard collided with her hand. Still in her sleep like state, Samantha looked down at her arm. The book she had been reading (after Timothy's surprise visit) lay open. _I must have fallen asleep while reading. _She realized.

Lady Gabriella tsked when she noticed the book on her daughter's bed, shaking her head. She sighed, before patting the arm of her eldest.

"Come on dear, up you get now. There's a lot to be done after breakfast." She hurried Samantha out of bed. Samantha was ushered to the screen at the other end of her room to change. Her old nurse, holding a simple yellow gown in her arms followed her.

Princess Samantha was a very independent girl, and had insisted that she learned to dress herself since she was old enough to. The servant girls didn't have to do much for her except for helping her occasionally with the buttons at the back of the gowns that she couldn't reach. It was a quality that both King Stephen Simpson and Lady Gabriella were proud of.

Samantha stepped out from behind the screen, the yellow gown hugging her curves at just the right places. The pale yellow dress had short sleeves made from silk and simple embroidery of a flower stitched across the bodice. There was a golden sash around her waist, and the rest of the dress flowed freely till her ankles. The dress complemented her long orange-red hair well. Deciding to let her hair down, Princess Samantha quickly ran a brush through her locks, and hurried along after her mother to the dining area for breakfast. Her father was never the one to tolerate late-coming, especially for meals.

Lady Gabriella pushed the double doors that lead to the dining area open, noticing immediately that her other two children, Princess Rosemary and Prince Eric, were already settled around the dining table. The servants bowed out of respect upon seeing the Queen and the Princess enter the room. Princess Samantha beamed and waved her hand, indicating for them to rise.

"Good morning dears." Lady Gabriella called out cheerfully, dropping a kiss on her younger daughter's forehead and giving her son a broad smile.

"Good morning mother, good morning Samantha!" Both children chorused in reply. Princess Samantha grinned at her siblings and then noticed how someone was missing from the dining area.

"Where IS your father?" Lady Gabriella inquired, speaking the question that was on Samantha's mind. Both children shrugged. Princess Samantha's old nurse stepped forward and spoke politely.

"Your Majesty, King Stephen called for a quick meeting with General Lewis earlier. He is currently at the throne room. Shall I fetch him?" She asked.

Before Lady Gabriella could reply, Samantha hurriedly spoke.

"It's fine nurse. I'll get him." With a smile, Samantha left the dining area and strolled down the hallway towards the throne room, nodding at the servants that came her way.

"Your Majesty I assure you that the castle is well protected, and there will be double the security tonight." Upon nearing the closed doors of the throne room, Samantha could hear General Jerry Lewis, the man in charge of security in the castle, speaking. She motioned to the two guards stationed outside the throne room not to announce her arrival just yet.

"I'm still quite worried Jerry. There hasn't been any action from The Black Knights in almost two months! I'm afraid that they might plan to assassinate tonight at Samantha's ball." The anxiety in her father's voice was not missed by Samantha, but she couldn't help but let out an unladylike snort.

_If only you knew father. _She thought, laughing to herself at how spot on her father was.

Deciding to make her presence known, Samantha rapped on the double doors.

"Enter." King Stephen spoke.

The two guards, upon hearing King's Stephen's instructions, pushed the doors open so that Princess Samantha could go through. Nodding her thanks, Samantha strode into the gigantic room.

"You're Highness." General Lewis bowed immediately and greeted the princess once he saw her. King Stephen's eyes lit up when he noticed his daughter walking towards him.

"You may rise General Jerry. Good morning father, General Jerry." Samantha hated formalities, but it was mandatory. She beamed, and informed her father that it was time for breakfast. King Stephen nodded in agreement, and with a warning towards General Jerry to step up security for the ball that night, he swept out of the room with Princess Samantha in tow.

* * *

"Father? Mother? Could I please spend the morning with Clovera and Alexis?" Samantha asked her parents as she finished up her breakfast.

Clovera and Alexis were daughters of Lady Gabriella's best friends; and they were as close as sisters. They were also Samantha's best friends, and usually paid a visit to the castle once every two weeks. Both girls and their parents had arrived late last night for the ball that was to be held that evening; but Samantha hadn't seen her best friends yet, and wanted a chance to do so.

Lady Gabriella frowned at her daughter's request. "I don't know Samantha. There is plenty we have to do before the ball tonight…." She trailed off, a disapproving look on her face.

"But mother-"

"Come now Gabriella, let her be. I'm sure that there will be sufficient time in the afternoon to prepare her for the ball. She hasn't seen Alexis and Clovera for two weeks, I'm sure they want to see her just as much as she wants to see them." King Stephen butted in, cleaning his mouth with a napkin and smiling fondly at his eldest.

"Besides," the King added with a twinkle in his eye, "if things do turnout well tonight, she'll hardly have any time to spend with Clovera and Alexis for the next week." The King hoped that they would be able to select a few potential suitors for Samantha that evening.

Lady Gabriella sighed in defeat, while Samantha grinned broadly, standing up and kissed her father quickly on the cheek.

"Thank you father!"

As soon as she was allowed to leave the table, Sam hastily made her way to the East Wing of the castle, where she knew her best friends were lodging. A grin spread onto her face when she spotted Clovera and Alexis, engross in a conversation.

Clovera was clad in a baby pink floor length dress, with sleeves that were made of silvery like material and matching pink slippers. Alexis wore a yellow long sleeved dress that looked great on her dark sun-burned skin.

"Clovera! Alexis!" Samantha called out in glee, hurrying over to them. Her two friends spotted her, and smiled.

"You're Highness." With the knowledge that they were in the castle and had to set an example, Clovera and Alexis curtsied to Samantha (who was of a higher social status than they were.) Samantha brushed off the remark and indicated for them to rise.

"Forget the formalities Clovera, Alexis. I have so much to tell you!" She said, her eyes gleaming as she grasped Clovera and Alexis' hands excitedly. Clovera smirked knowingly, lowering her voice so she wouldn't be heard by any of the servants that were along the corridor.

"**He** visited you didn't he?" Clovera whispered, for that could be the only reason why her friend was in such a great mood. Alexis immediately glanced at Samantha, whose blush had already given them the answer.

"It's such a beautiful day out. Let us take a walk in the gardens; we can talk there." Alexis supplied out loud, aware that they could be overheard easily along the corridors. And secretly, Alexis wanted to see if the white roses that hadn't opened when she last visited had bloomed yet. The other two girls agreed instantly.

The sun shone brilliantly, and the whole garden was bathed in the warm glow of the sun. The fresh air filled the lungs of Princess Samantha, Alexis and Clovera, making them feel refreshed.

"So… Spill everything Sammie! I want all the details." Clovera declared as the three ladies took a leisurely stroll through the royal gardens. There was hardly anyone around; as everyone was preparing for the ball that evening. Alexis was half listening and half dancing about in glee when she spotted the beautiful blooming white roses.

Samantha felt herself blushing again, wondering why her heart always turned to mush at the slightest thought of him. "Well…." She began awkwardly.

"Well?" Clovera demanded, her slippers making soft tapping noises against the rough path. By then, Alexis had already joined them after gushing at the white roses for several moments, and was just as curious as Clovera.

So Samantha filled her best friends in on the events that took place the night before; from when he had surprised her while she was singing and dancing, to when Lady Gabriella had nearly caught them. Tim hadn't visited her for the past week, busy making final preparations to their plan, and his visit the night before was certainly unexpected.

"Wow Sammie." That was all Alexis muttered out once Samantha had finished her tale. Clovera was grinning at Sammie from ear to ear.

"So…He'll be coming tonight?" She confirmed. Samantha nodded, feeling blessed. Clovera clapped her hands together in glee. All three girls had ambled to the pavilion that was situated in the center of the garden. It was round, with pillars supporting the coned shaped roof that was painted to look like leaves. The whole raised platform was painted golden, except for the leaves which were shades of green. A small pond was behind the pavilion.

The three ladies had gracefully taken a seat on the raised platform, gushing about Samantha's beloved and other things.

"Umm…girls? Do you still remember the secret passageway from my room to the stable outside the castle walls?" Awhile later, Samantha filled the comfortable silence hesitantly with her question. Alexis looked quizzically at Samantha.

"Of course we remember Sammie. We stumbled on the passageway together, remember?"

It was by chance really. Three years ago, then fifteen year olds, Clovera, Alexis and Samantha had found the catch that opened the passageway by accident. After some exploration, they had found that the passageway led to a trap door of an abandoned stable that was situated outside the castle grounds. Samantha had been puzzled, for the passageway was never drawn on the castle plans and maps.

The girls had decided to keep the passageway a secret, and it was the way that Princess Samantha had disappeared from (more often than not) to the town or to the edge of the forest for some freedom. It was bothersome being the Princess; for Samantha's parents always insisted that she had to have maids to go with her should she visit the town (which would highlight her royalty status.) So the secret passage made exploration easier for Samantha.

And it was a good thing that all three girls had found the passageway, for it was during one of Samantha's expeditions out of the castle that she had met Tim Scam (her soul mate).

Her two best friends were the only people that knew about her and Tim's complicated relationship. And she was thankful for that, for they had on various occasions, vouched as her alibi when she was actually with Tim.

"Then…Do you remember how to open it?" Samantha lowered her voice further and spoke.

Alex and Clover shared a look, before nodding their heads uncertainly. "Of course we remember that Sammie. There's a hollow panel on the wall behind your mirror." Clover replied, putting Samantha's mind at ease.

"Why are you asking that Sammie?" Alexis enquired, a dreaded feeling welling up in her. It didn't pass by unnoticed by Alexis that their friend was acting rather strangely that day. _Must be the nerves. _

"Oh nothing, just wondering." Princess Samantha brushed off the comment and replied.

Princess Samantha was escorted away not long after her conversation with her friends for lunch, before her servant girls got her ready for the ball. She had an hour long soak in the bath, and had some time for herself (where she read a book)

All too soon, the servant girls were flooding her room to prepare her for her ball. Lady Gabriella had insisted that Samantha allow the servant girls to help her for just one day. After much grumbling and protesting, Samantha reluctantly accepted the help of the servant girls and allowed herself to be pampered like the princess she was.

She was, after all, supposed to be the belle of the ball.

**To Be Continued. **

**So…What's going to happen at the ball? Will Tim and Samantha ever meet there (and maybe steal a dance or two?) And what is this brilliant plan of theirs? You'll have to wait for the next update to find out more! **

**I'm not sure how fast I will be able to update this, for school work is still my main priority. It might be a week, or a month or maybe three months, depending on my work load. So please please be patient guys! I'm so sorry to have to make you wait! **

**Thanks Cresenta's Lark for allowing me to borrow the name "Clovera" from her story "Love Me Back". You should totally check it out if you have not, it is a brilliant piece of work! And the song at the start of the story is "Love Will Find A Way" from Lion King 2!**

**Anyhow, please review, and follow too so that you won't miss out on the next update! **

**Haha, stay healthy, happy, take care and pray for flight MH370! *Fingers crossed***

**-TrixieNancy124**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! **

**I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. We're having our June holidays here in my country and I am planning to complete this story during this holiday. So yeah, here is part two! Enjoy!**

**The Black Knight (Part II)**

"You look beautiful my dear!" Lady Gabriella exclaimed, her eyes radiating joy and pride as she waltzed into the room. Upon the arrival of the Queen, the two servant girls stopped their incessant chattering and busied themselves with the Princess.

Princess Samantha beamed at her mother from the stool she was perched on. She stood as still as a statue, allowing the servant girls to finish up the last minute touches to her gown. Lady Gabriella walked one round around the stool, nodding in approval at her daughter's look.

Samantha was dressed in a lime green gown that flowed down to her ankles. The material was soft and silky to touch; a material that Lady Gabriella had ordered from Russian merchants in order to make her daughter's dress. Small sequins were painstakingly sewn onto the bottom half of the gown which sparkled under the light. The bodice was simple, but there was a slight dip at the back, showing off some of Samantha's flawless skin. The sleeves were made of translucent pale silk, and she wore no elaborate jewelry; only a silver heart shaped necklace and matching earrings.

Her hair was done halfway up, the top half braided into two separate braids, while the rest of her hair flowed down to her waist, freshly washed and combed. A tiara completed her look, making her appear radiant and sweet.

In short, she was beautiful.

For once, Princess Samantha approved of her mother's sense of style. Lady Gabriella had a tendency to choose rich and extravagant colors for her daughter; whereas Princess Samantha preferred more soothing, soft hues. This was one of the few dresses that both mother and daughter were both satisfied on.

Princess Samantha smiled at her mother, getting down from the stool with help from the servant girls as she smoothed her dress. Mother and daughter beamed at each other, as identical emerald green orbs met.

"My little girl…." Lady Gabriella sighed softly. If everything went well, a few potential husbands to be for Samantha would be chosen that evening. That would mean that it was almost time for her to let Samantha go. Her heart clenched at that thought.

Princess Samantha cracked a small smile; her eyes mixed with an unusual amount of sadness and regret.

"I'll always be your little girl mother." She croaked out, a lone tear rolling down her cheek. Lady Gabriella hurriedly wiped the tear away.

"What is with you today child? It is not like we're parting…" Lady Gabriella admonished softly, though her eyes filled up with tears as well. Princess Samantha could not take it any longer. She engulfed her mother in a hug, stunning Lady Gabriella. Her daughter wasn't the kind to display much physical affection, preferring to show her love through words and actions.

"Thank you so much mother." She heard her daughter whisper.

"You're welcome my dear. Now come on," Lady Gabriella broke the hug and smiled reassuringly at her daughter, "everyone is waiting for you."

As mother and daughter exited Samantha's room and headed towards the ballroom, a part of Lady Gabriella wondered why her daughter was acting so queerly and why she was unusually emotional. However, she pushed those nagging thoughts aside as they rounded the bend near the throne room. It was not the time to think of these things.

Instead of the main entrance to the ballroom, Lady Gabriella and Princess Samantha took a turn and made their way to the separate second floor entrance. This entrance would lead to a grand staircase all the way down to the main ballroom area. They arrived to find the other members of the royal family already waiting.

Princess Samantha's lips curled up into a smile when she caught sight of her excited little sister, seven year old Princess Rosemary. Though they were sisters, they couldn't have looked more different. Princess Rosemary had inherited their father's light brown curls instead of their mother's ginger colored locks. She also had dimples from their mother, whereas Samantha did not. The only thing that distinguished them as sisters were the emerald orbs they had both gotten from their mother.

Rosemary was dressed in a frilly pink gown of similar material to Samantha's dress, small white gloves and her hair done all the way up, held together by a bow.

"Sammy!" Little Rosemary chanted in glee upon seeing her older sister. She scurried over to the Princess and the Queen, her flats making soft pitter-patter noises on the marble tiles.

Laughing, Princess Samantha bend down so that she was level with her little sister.

"You look like a Princess, Rosemary!" She teased softly.

Peals of laughter left the lips of the little Princess. "I AM a Princess, Sammy!" Princess Rosemary giggled, touching the tiara on her head for emphasis. She gave her elder sister a quick hug, for she hadn't seen her sister since breakfast that morning. Although Princess Samantha wasn't much for physical affection, she hugged Rosemary back. No one could resist the seven year olds' charm.

Standing up, Samantha held her little sister's hand tightly as they made their way over to their parents.

"Don't you look smart Eric?" She commented cheekily upon seeing her younger brother, decked in a dark blue suit and his brown hair combed back. Prince Eric looked like a young version of the King himself, with the same blue eyes and brown hair. Prince Eric was about to resort but was interrupted by the King.

"Good, we are all here. And you look great my dears." King Stephen smiled fondly at his wife and children.

"You may announce our arrival now Jeremiah", The King spoke to his right hand man nearby, who nodded and entered the throne room. Seconds later, trumpets sounded and resonated through the hallways, as King Stephen lead his family into the ball room.

"Announcing, the royal family!" Jeremiah hollered, and all the guests snapped into attention. The Orchestra who was playing soft tunes changed to one that sounded grand, as if composed for a royal. The family stepped out of the shadows, and strode over to the balcony area overlooking the entire ballroom. People began to whisper quietly among themselves when they noticed how majestic the royals looked that evening.

Identical gaps of awe could be heard from both Prince Eric and Princess Rosemary as they glanced around the well-decorated ballroom. Samantha giggled under her breath. She couldn't blame her siblings, for it had been quite a while since the royal family had hosted such a massive event like this.

_The maids have really overdone things this time. _She thought to herself, impressed with the work of the castle maids.

There were dark blue strips of cloth draped from the high walls close to the ceiling that matched Prince Eric's dress robes. The floor sparkled brilliantly, having been polished just that morning. All six of the French doors around the room were clearly wiped as well, and bouquets of flowers hung from the door handles.

The room smelled fresh, not stale from the lack of use unlike a few days ago. Round tables and chairs with intricate designs were situated ideally all around the room with finger foods and other delicious delicacies. The rest of the room was cleared as a dance floor. Above the center of the room, a large golden chandler was suspended, the design so beautiful that Samantha could hardly take her eyes of it.

* * *

The Orchestra started a new piece of music again. This time, it was meant as accompany music for the royal family to descend down the grand staircase. Princess Rosemary and Prince Eric went down first, with the former looking shyly at the people, and the later clutching his sister's hand loosely, beaming charmingly at the crowd. They made it down the flight of stairs, where Rosemary curtseyed and Prince Eric bowed. Rosemary's nanny took the Princess's hand and led her to a raised platform with thrones were situated for the royal family.

Male guests nodded politely at the Prince and Princess, while ladies smiled warmly and cooed at the younger Princess, who grasped tightly to her nanny's hand.

Princess Samantha was next. Murmurs filled the room as ladies gushed about how beautiful the Princess looked, and the young suitors' jaws dropped at the sight of the jewel dressed in green, each hoping that they would get the chance to at least have one dance with the Princess to make an impression.

She kept a smile as she cautiously made her way down the grand staircase, her eyes darting back and forth trying her hardest to find a certain familiar face in the 200 person crowd, though no such luck. She reached the bottom of the steps, dropped a quick curtsey and walked to the end of the room whereby she stood next to her brother and taking her sister's hand on the raised platform.

Finally, the King and Queen came down the stairs, with the Queen's arm in her husbands. The applause was the loudest, for the King and Queen ruled with a fair hand, and they were well respected. Lady Gabriella beamed proudly, and the couple stopped several times to greet some of their distinguished guests before reaching their children.

King Stephen stood in the middle of the family on the raised platform, with Lady Gabriella on his left, and Princess Samantha on his right. Princess Rosemary, awestruck by the massive number of people, stood timidly next to her older sister, while Prince Eric stood confidently beside his mother.

"Good evening my friends and thank you all for coming today. It is my pleasure to be holding this ball in honor of my daughter, Princess Samantha, in the account of her coming of age." The King placed a hand on his daughter's shoulders, nodding at her. Princess Samantha beamed and gave a small wave.

"I sincerely hope that you will all have a pleasant evening ahead. Thank you." The King's deep baritone voice boomed, and everyone clapped politely at the end of his short speech.

Even though the King did not explicitly state that it was a ball to find a potential suitor for Samantha, it was understood for it was customary.

"Let the ball begin!" He commanded, taking a seat on the throne.

The Orchestra took the cue to begin playing another type of tune; a waltz. People began to get into the spirit of the ball as couples began to whirl around the ballroom. The atmosphere was really pleasant and light.

* * *

The royal family had a light meal first before engaging in any activities. Once they were done with their meal, King Stephen escorted his family back to the platform area for a seat. His eyes twinkled when he met Samantha's eyes.

"I believe it is time for the customary father -daughter dance my dear." He remarked, smiling fondly at his eldest child. King Stephen extended his arm for his daughter to take, which she accepted with a smile. Lady Gabriella looked on with pride in her eyes from her seat on the throne as father and daughter made their way to the dance floor.

The crowd parted for the King and the Princess, clearing an area in the center of the ballroom under the glistening chandelier for the two royals. The music continued playing in the background, as Princess Samantha placed her hand in her father's, and the two began to dance to the waltz.

"You look beautiful tonight Samantha." King Stephen spoke to his daughter as they danced; his blue eyes full of love.

"Thank you father." She replied softly, glancing lovingly at her father. She looked wistfully at her father, knowing at the back of her mind this might be the last father-daughter dance she would have with her father. She sighed softly, and chided herself to enjoy the moment.

"What's wrong puppet?" King Stephen asked, concern laced in his voice. Princess Samantha felt the guilt and the sadness crashing on her upon hearing her father use the term of endearment he had used when Samantha was a little girl.

She sniffed slightly, forcing a smile on her lips. "It is nothing father, just overwhelmed by everything, that's all." She fibbed, when in reality all she wanted was this dance with her father to never end. King Stephen chuckled softly at his daughter's response.

"You don't have to worry about tonight Samantha, just enjoy yourself. We're here for you, you're mother and I. We'll help." He tried to assure his daughter.

"I know father…" She trailed off. They danced quietly for a moment before Samantha plucked up her courage to ask her father a question.

"Father….You'll support whatever decision I make right? Even if the suitor I pick is someone you don't like?" She hesitated before spilling what was on her mind. They stopped dancing, as blue eyes met emerald. King Stephen seemed to be deep in thought. After a moment, he smiled, and dropped a kiss on his daughter's forehead. Samantha closed her eyes, savoring the gesture of love her father was showing.

"As long as he treats my daughter right, and she is happy then yes." He finally answered, nodding.

"Pardon me your Majesty, but may I cut in?" A smooth tenor voice interrupted their father daughter moment. Both royals turned their heads at the same time to see a young man, dressed in a red shirt and a pair of white trousers next to them. _A suitor. _The first brave soul to approach the Princess for a dance.

Princess Samantha appraised the man with a curious eye. He wasn't too bad looking. This suitor had tanned skin, and straight brown hair. A closer inspection revealed sparkling hazel eyes assessing her as well. This man reminded Princess Samantha slightly of Timothy (which she still had not seen yet). But only slightly, for his face was more round and his nose weren't as sharp as Timothy's. She didn't think she had met him before.

"You may, Prince Brandon." King Stephen's voice cut Samantha out of her musings, as she thinks with a start that that was the name of the man before her.

She had heard of Prince Brandon a few times, his family was well to do and his mother was an Irish noble lady. They were from a neighboring country and she heard from her sister (who went on several playdates with Prince Brandon's younger sister), that their castle was just as majestic as theirs.

"Have fun my dear." With those parting words, King Stephen gave Prince Brandon a curt nod and left. Princess Samantha smiled courteously at Prince Brandon. She didn't exactly wish to dance with Prince Brandon or anyone apart from her beloved, but she made a promise to her beloved.

"May I have this dance your highness?" Prince Brandon inquired, offering his hand to her. She hesitated for a moment, before nodding and placed her hand in his outstretched one.

* * *

"Prince Brandon I see." Lady Gabriella quipped when her husband approached her at the raised platform and gracefully sat down on the center throne. Princess Rosemary and Prince Eric had ambled out of the French doors a moment ago for some fresh air along with the Princess' nanny.

"The first brave soul to ask the Princess for a dance." King Stephen nodded in approval.

"He is quite a catch." The Queen studied the man dancing with his daughter from afar.

"Good family background and a good swordsman." King Stephen mused.

"…"

"Someone we can consider then?" After a moment of deep thought and silence, King Stephen sought for his wife's approval.

"Perhaps… Let's see how the night plays out first. "Was the reply he got.

* * *

Prince Brandon was polite and pleasant, and it made dancing with him quite comfortable. They made small talk as they danced. Even so, it was nothing compared to when she and Timothy danced.

After a while, another suitor had cut in, introducing himself as Lord Thomas and whisked her off for dance. He was tall and blond, with ebony eyes and broad shoulders. However, unlike how Prince Brandon was, dancing with Lord Thomas made Princess Samantha slightly uncomfortable. His grip on her hand was a little too tight, and as with the hand on her waist. It made it seem like she was his possession or something, with the way he was holding her. He didn't make much attempt to get to know her better at all; instead they made smaller talk about the ball.

This was why Princess Samantha couldn't have been more relieved when she spotted Alexis and Clovera striding towards her. Her face broke out to a smile.

"Sorry to interrupt Lord Thomas, but could we steal Princess Samantha away for a moment?" Clovera spoke politely, but with a slight arrogant air around her as if daring him to say no.

He nodded gruffly after a moment, kissed Princess Samantha's hand and left the three girls.

"I can't thank you girls enough for getting me out of there!" Samantha sighed in relief as the three girls made their way to the side so that they could talk.

"We saw how uncomfortable he was making you." Alexis replied, placing a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine guys. Enough about him. I haven't seen you guys the entire evening! You girls look great!" Samantha willed her mind to forget about Lord Thomas, instead focused on her friends.

Clovera was dressed in a baby blue gown that had a bow at the waist which highlighted the womanly curves she had. She wore a pair of silver slippers, earrings and an elaborate necklace Samantha wouldn't be caught dead wearing. She also had a pair of gloves, and her hair was let down naturally.

Alexis chose to wear a baby pink gown, which was perfect for someone with such tanned skin. Sequins were sewn on the bodice, leaving the skirt simple. Her dress had short silk sleeves as well. She selected a pair of white slippers to go with her gown, and just a necklace and gloves to complete her look.

"You look beautiful too Sammy. You really are the belle of the ball." Alexis said honestly. Samantha waved the comment off, accepting a glass of juice from one of the maids.

"Have either of you seen Tim yet?" She asked in a hushed whisper when the maid was out off hearing distance. Both her friends shook their heads no.

"We think we saw him once or twice, but the person gave us the slip before we could approach him." Clovera admitted, twirling the glass of champagne in her hand.

"I haven't seen him either." Princess Samantha said with a sigh. "I wonder if he is even here." She mused.

"Don't be silly Sammy. He said he'll be here didn't he? Tim Scam always keeps his promises." Alexis assured her.

"Thanks girls. You are the best." Samantha smiled warmly at her best friends.

* * *

"Lord Thomas." King Stephen noted as he and Lady Gabriella danced, watching Samantha heading off the dance floor for some refreshments with Clovera and Alexis.

"I don't like him." Lady Gabriella answered immediately. "Have you seen the way he manhandled our daughter on the dance floor just now?" She added in a hush whisper. King Stephen burst out into chuckles at Lady Gabriella's choice of words.

"Surely he can't be that bad..." King Stephen tried to defend. "His family business is booming I hear. He can give Samantha a comfortable life." Lady Gabriella restrained herself from sighing at how dense her husband could be at times.

"A mother knows these things Stephen..."

* * *

"Excuse me ladies. But might you three beautiful ladies accept offers from three kind men for a dance?" As Samantha, Alexis and Clovera were chatting merrily among themselves, three well-dressed men approached them. Princess Samantha recognized the first one as Prince Brandon, the polite man she had danced with earlier. He gave her a nod in acknowledgement.

The one whom spoke she hadn't met before. He had dark ebony locks, blue eyes, and a charming smile. He introduced himself as Lord Gabriel, Prince Brandon's cousin. The final man was Lord David, Lady Gabriella's godson whom was the same age as Samantha, Clovera and Alexis. They were good friends and Prince David was especially close to Prince Eric, Samantha's brother who looked up to him.

"Shall we ladies?" Clovera spoke boldly, her demeanour taking a 180 degree change as she smiled flirtatiously at the three men. She only had one dance that evening, same with Alexis. Alexis and Samantha giggled at Clovera's antics, but they were used to it by now. Samantha shared a glance with Alexis who gave her look that said _'why not?'_

And so, with Clovera lead by Prince Brandon, Alexis lead by Lord David and Princess Samantha's arm hooked onto Lord Gabriel's, the three ladies were escorted onto the dance floor. The three couples took positions in a triangle shape at the centre of the ballroom, as the music changed to a faster paced one.

* * *

"I see even Alexis and Clovera has found dance partners." Lady Gabriella laughed as she sipped on wine, exchanging smiles with Alexis' mother Carmen and Clovera's mother Stella. She was back near the raised platform area for a break after two dances with her husband. King Stephen was nearby, engrossed in conversation with some of the lords. The current music was a much faster paced one then the waltz, and all the older couples had gladly sat the dance out while all the younger ones flocked to the dance floor.

"Yes. Clovera looks happy." Carmen replied, nudging Stella playfully as she observed the three girls and their dance partners. Clovera was beaming from ear to ear and was engrossed in serious conversation with Prince Brandon as they danced.

At that moment, King Stephen returned to join the women, with Stella's husband Lord Frank and Carmen's husband Lord Alexander in tow.

"Is that Lord David with Alexis?" Lord Alexander asked in a gruff voice.

"Yes dear, that is David. The three suitors requested for a dance with our daughters together earlier." Carmen answered with a nod.

"I've seen the way David looks at Alexis at times." Lady Stella said, a knowing look in her eyes. Even Lady Gabriella smiled, she had seen it too.

"Really now?" Lord Alexander answered, carefully observing the pair with a critical eye.

"Lord Gabriel I presume?" King Stephen addressed his wife. Lady Gabriella gave an affirmative smile.

"He has gained quite a good rapport I hear. In fact not just him, all three suitors are considerably honest and good men." Lord Frank supplied. Lady Stella and Lady Carmen agreed.

"Hopefully it is not just Samantha who finds a potential husband tonight. Maybe we can even have a triple wedding or something!" Lady Gabriella exclaimed as she giggled along with her best friends. The men just looked on fondly at their wives, before their gazes turned to their beloved daughters on the dance floor.

* * *

Princess Samantha was enjoying herself in the dance. The upbeat music made the ball livelier than before, as all the young men and women danced. She even caught a glimpse of her brother Prince Eric dancing with her sister, and recognized the sweet laughter from her sister. Lord Gabriel proved to be friendly company, not treating her like a delicate royal doll like most people, but rather as a person.

"Shall we swap Lord Gabriel?" She asked, glancing around to see Alexis dancing with Lord David nearby. She craned her neck to try and spot Clovera and Prince Brandon, but to no luck. Lord Gabriel, upon noticing that the Princess was attempting to search for someone, chuckled.

"If you are looking for Miss Clovera your highness, I do believe she is rather preoccupied with that cousin of mine now." He told her with amusement as he jerked his head towards the direction the pair had gone. Princess Samantha laughed when she caught sight of the baby blue gown her friend wore at the edge of the dance floor arm in arm with Prince Brandon.

"You said something about swapping with Lord David your highness?" Lord Gabriel smiled as the both of them danced towards Prince David and Alexis.

"How about we do a swap David?" Lord Gabriel suggested when they were close enough to the other couple. Both pairs were still dancing to the music, which had reverted back to a basic waltz tune.

"Sounds good." Lord David agreed after getting Alexis' consent.

At the first beat of the chorus, both Lord David and Gabriel twirled their respective partners. Princess Samantha and Alexis spun away from their current partners gracefully, past each other and into the arms of a new partner.

Princess Samantha laughed as she settled herself in Prince David's hold, loving that simple dance move that they just did. Her left hand held on to her skirt and was placed on Lord David's arm as the right hand linked with his. They were close friends, nothing more. Although, Princess Samantha had an idea on whom Lord David had his eyes set on.

"You like Alexis don't you David?" She teased her family friend as they danced. She knew her friend well, and could see how David's eyes were unfocused on her and instead on the dancing pair behind them.

Lord David's lime green eyes widened in alarm and Princess Samantha bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. David regained his cool composure seconds later and sighed.

"Is it really that obvious?" He said worriedly.

"Not really, I am just observant I guess. Don't worry; we know because we understand you well."

"We?" Lord David spoke, dread dripping from his tone.

"I believe Lady Carmen and Clovera have some clue as well."

Lord David didn't reply, and Princess Samantha took it as a cue for her to carry on speaking.

"David…" Lord David's eyes snapped back to attention on the Princess. She looked at him sadly. "Just treat her well…okay? Alexis is one of my closest friends and I hate to see her get hurt."

Lord David was puzzled by how solemn the Princess suddenly looked at the mention of her friend. She spoke as if she wouldn't get to see them again. Nonetheless, he gulped and guaranteed that he would treat Alexis right.

"I'm glad to hear that David. Thank you." Just as Princess Samantha finished her sentence, the last chord of the song rang out, and they bowed to each other.

"Thank you for the dance Princess Samantha."

"Thank you David. I think I'll be going over for a short break, my feet are killing me." With a tiny grin, Princess Samantha left the dance floor.

Prince David looked curiously on at the Princess' retreating back, wondering what was bothering his longtime friend. But he didn't speak his mind. Instead, he turned around to whisk Alexis off for yet another dance.

**To be continued.**

**Hey guys! This chapter was getting really long so I've decided to split this into two parts. So instead of this being a threeshot, it will be a fourshot! **

**Sorry for all the Tim Scam fans who was waiting for him to make an appearance! Don't worry though; he will make a massive appearance in the next chapter! This chapter was basically to get a glimpse of how close Princess Samantha is with her family and friends, and her queer behavior as well. **

**Thank you guys for all the reviews and the support! Really appreciate it! I hope to get the next chapter up by next Saturday so stay tuned! **

**Do review and tell me what you think! **

**-TrixieNancy124**


	3. Chapter 3

**The third installment! **** Thank you to all my reviewers! I never expected to have such good response from this story; it really gives me extra motivation to write this. Enjoy!**

**The Black Knight III**

"You seem happy dear." Lady Gabriella commented with raised eyebrows when she noted her daughter approaching the adults with a glass of wine in hand. She excused herself and joined her daughter on her walk to the throne area for a seat. Princess Samantha shrugged her shoulders.

"The evening has been great so far." She answered honestly. And it was true, for Princess Samantha had really been enjoying herself. The only nagging problem was that after almost two hours since the start of the ball, there has been no sign of Timothy yet. She herself was beginning to have her doubts as to whether Timothy was even at the ball at all.

"I'm glad dear. Anyone who catches your eye so far?" Lady Gabriella asked as both royals settled down on their respective thrones next to each other.

"Umm…Not really mother. Everyone has been pleasant company so far," Princess Gabriella admitted, before her face contorted with a grimace. "Well…except for maybe Lord Thomas. But other than that, the others have been nothing but nice."

Lady Gabriella shook her head at the mention of Lord Thomas, her eyebrows creasing into a sibilance of a frown.

"I quite agree with you my dear. I don't like the way he was manhandling you just now." Lady Gabriella repeated what she had told her husband. Princess Gabriella shuddered when she recalled how possessive Lord Thomas was a while ago when she was dancing with him.

At that moment, Princess Rosemary bounced up to the Queen and Princess, with Prince Eric a few paces behind her. Both siblings looked refreshed from their short walk in the rose gardens earlier, and Princess Rosemary was a spitball of energy.

Lady Gabriella's and Princess Samantha immediately masked their emotions and beamed warmly at the youngest Simpson royal.

"How was your walk dear? Did you have fun?" Lady Gabriella asked her daughter, touching her rosy cheeks with her hand.

"Oh yes mother! The white roses are beautiful!" Rosemary exclaimed.

_What is it with both Rosemary and Alexis' obsession with those white roses?_ Princess Samantha thought to herself.

"I wanted to pick some, but Eric said that they are planted for the royal horses and ponies to eat, and there won't be enough for all of them if I DO pluck them." Princess Rosemary explained, blissfully unaware of how absurd the idea was. Holding her hand close her lips, Samantha hid her chuckles. Bless her sister's naive soul.

"He said that now, did he?" Lady Gabriella said, amused as she sent a hard look at her son, who scratched the back of his head in mild embarrassment.

Princess Rosemary turned to her older sister with a determine look on her face.

"Dance with me Sammy!" She cried out eagerly, tugging on her sister's hand for emphasis. "You promised to dance with me tonight!" She added on.

"I did, didn't I?" Princess Samantha answered, as she recalled the words that she told her sister. Princes Rosemary nodded vigorously and tugged her sister off the throne.

"Come on Eric!" Samantha laughed as she beckoned her brother to join them as well. Prince Eric raised both his hands and shook them repeatedly.

"I think I'll sit this one out, thanks." He said, trying to convince his sisters not to drag him with them to the dance floor.

"Come on Eric! It will be fun! All three of us haven't done something together in a long time!" Samantha told her brother, grabbing his arm as she walked pass hand in hand with Rosemary so that he was forced to walk along with them.

"Mother please help me!" Prince Eric cried as he tried to remove his sister's grip on his arm. Princess Samantha was surprisingly strong for a girl.

Lady Gabriella laughed heartedly. "Sorry Eric! You're on your own." She called out, clearly entertained by the situation. Prince Eric huffed and resigned to following his sisters out to the dance floor.

"So much for being the heir to the throne." He grumbled quietly under his breath. However, his sisters caught what he had said and giggled.

The three siblings decided to dance almost at the corner of the dance floor so as not to disrupt the couples that were dancing. They twirled in a circle to the music, hands entwined. Princess Samantha didn't recognize the tune they were playing, but it was another of those faster songs, not the typical waltz or ballroom music.

"And change direction!" Prince Eric ordered playfully as they circled left instead of right. Contrary to his attitude towards dancing with his sisters earlier, Prince Eric was having fun. It was a relief to be dancing with his siblings as there was no need to be so formal over everything.

They broke their joined hands and began to just dance around the small circle they made. Prince Eric made sure to twirl both his sisters around once in a while. Identical smiles were plastered all over the siblings' faces.

Out of all three siblings, it seemed that Princess Rosemary was enjoying herself the most.

Unknown to them, some couples around them had stopped dancing to watch the trio of royal siblings dancing merrily with one another. Older ladies smiled fondly at their rare display of carefree attitude.

King Stephen and Lady Gabriella looked on from afar, pride shining in their eyes as they observed their happy children. They quite understood that they were still young, and brushed their informal dancing in such a formal setting off. Besides, it was only one dance and would be one of the final few opportunities that they could be dancing together in such a way. Once Princess Samantha was wed (which hopefully would be soon), it would be inappropriate for her to take part in such lighthearted dances with her siblings in public.

"I'm getting dizzy!" Princess Rosemary commented after a while of dancing.

"Then we should probably stop." Samantha answered, slowing down in her dance steps. "My head is starting to spin too." She laughed.

"I haven't had so much fun in ages!" Prince Eric supplied as he came to a halt next to his siblings. They all had to agree with that statement, for they were normally required to be curt and formal and not allowed to act their age. At that moment, Princess Samantha noted that her siblings weren't looking at her, but rather at someone who was behind her.

"Excuse me your highnesses, I don't mean to intrude, but may I cut in?" A new voice spoke from behind Princess Samantha before she could turn around. She gasped, for that voice was extremely familiar. That baritone voice that belonged to the person she had been desperately searching for the whole evening. _He's here._

She spun around slowly, breathing in and out deeply so as to control her racing heart. And there he was, standing right in front of her, his sea-foamed eyes bearing deep into her soul. Timothy Scam's hair was brushed neatly back, and he had borrowed a suit and a pair of black shoes. Samantha had to smile when she noted he was decked in black from head to toe. _Black is really his color. _She thought.

"Of course you may sir. Come Rosemary, let's go find mother alright?" Prince Eric was the first to recover and nodded politely at Timothy, recognizing the fact that he was a suitor asking Princess Samantha for a dance. He pulled Rosemary away from their older sister and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Princess Samantha stared at the retreating back of her siblings. It was Timothy words that brought her back to reality.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to accept my offer of a dance?" He asked quietly so that the people around them couldn't hear their conversation. He offered his hand out to her. She smiled, placing her hand in his.

"I thought you would never ask."

He led her more towards the center of the dance floor instead of the sides, just as the Orchestra belted out the next piece of music. Princess Samantha had to laugh. It was the Waltz of the Flowers, one of her favorite pieces of music. How fitting that it would be playing on the first dance she was having that evening with her beloved.

Timothy smirked, knowing that Samantha loved that music. During some of their escapades together, he had heard her humming the tune to that a few times.

Nonetheless, he placed his rough, callous hand in her soft and silky one, the other hand snaking towards the small of her back. She carefully landed her free hand on his broad shoulder, and tilted her head so that she was meeting those alluring sea-foamed eyes that she loved.

"I thought you weren't coming." She admitted in a whisper, sighing at the familiarity of the arms that held her.

"What makes you think that?" He replied in a tone just as hush as hers.

"Neither Alexis, Clovera or I have caught any sign of you for the past two hours!" She cried out softly, shaking her head.

"Well, I am here now, aren't I?" He smirked as he twirled her gracefully around. She couldn't help but smile.

"Yes. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

"Who is that dancing with Samantha now Stephen? Do you have any idea?" Lady Gabriella asked her husband as she notice that man had whisked Samantha off and her other two children were ambling back towards them.

King Stephen squinted to find his daughter and the latest suitor among the massive number of people on the dance floor. Waltz of the Flowers had started to play, and it was a well-liked tune by almost everyone. Even Lord Frank and Lord Alexander had asked their wives for a dance. But the King and the Queen decided to sit this one out.

After a few scans of the ballroom, he finally caught sight of the lime green dress belonging to his daughter. He looked at the suitor up and down. The suitor was tall and had broad shoulders, brown hair dressed in a full suit of black. King Stephen was puzzled, for he couldn't put a name to the face, although the face was strangely familiar to him.

_I have definitely seen this man somewhere before. But where exactly? _King Stephen mused.

"I have no idea Gabriella." He admitted. "But I think I have seen that man somewhere before. I just can't wrap my mind over it." Frustrated, King Stephen's mind churned out names of all the lords and princes that he knew, but none that matched the description of the man dancing with Samantha now.

"Perhaps he is one of the more low-key lords in the kingdom? We invited so many people tonight; surely we won't remember ALL of their names Stephen." Lady Gabriella tried to reassure her husband as she saw his exasperated look.

"Perhaps." Was the gruff reply she received.

"Eric." Lady Gabriella motioned for her son to come towards her when the siblings were close by. Prince Eric compiled, although Princess Rosemary left with her nanny first; she was exhausted and decided to retire back to bed first.

"Yes mother? What is it?" Prince Eric's smooth voice asked, puzzled as to what his mother wanted.

"Who is the suitor dancing with your sister now? Did he introduce himself to you? Is he nice?" Lady Gabriella bombarded her son with multiple questions that she didn't have the answers to. Prince Eric held up his hand to stop his mother. He shrugged.

"I don't have a clue who he is mother. He just came and asked Samantha for a dance. Didn't leave a name, or anything. But if it helps, I noticed that his eyes are something like a murky greenish color." Prince Eric supplied.

"Interesting….Never mind then Eric. I'll just have to ask your sister later. Surely she must know the suitor's name."

* * *

"You're parents are watching us." Timothy noted from the corner of his eye as he danced to the music along with Samantha. Samantha raised her eyebrows.

"Really? Do you think they recognize you?" She asked in mild worry.

"I highly doubt it. I've always been keeping a low profile. Just try to avoid your parents later. They will definitely be asking who I am." Samantha nodded in affirmative.

"What's the plan?" She changed the subject.

"Thirty minutes before the ball ends." Her beloved whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Samantha hurriedly did a mental calculation in her mind. There was still about twenty more minutes before their plan would commence.

"What will we do until then?" She asked, dropping a curtsey at him as the music ended.

"Act natural, and enjoy the ball." He winked at her. Before another suitor could approach the pair to ask the princess for a dance, Timothy had swept her off for a second dance.

* * *

"He found Sammy already." Alexis hissed in her friend's ear the moment she was able to pry her friend away from Prince Brandon.

"That's great!" Clovera replied, a dreamy smile on her face. Alexis knew that look. Her friend was smitten. She slapped Clovera on her arm.

"Now isn't the time to be obsessed over Prince Brandon Clovera!" She scolded. "I've been thinking about it. We need to try to avoid the King and Queen. They might come after us to ask about Tim." She said.

Clovera shook herself out of her dreamy state guiltily, and nodded at her friend. "Great thinking Alexis. I think this might be the best way. If I'm not wrong, Sammy and Tim might be asking for the King and Queen's blessing tonight. And I think it will be best if the information comes straight from them and not from us." She agreed.

"So…" Alexis hinted playfully, changing the subject as she nudged her friend. "You and Prince Brandon…."She laughed as a slight tinged of pink graced her friend's cheeks. Alexis was happy that her friends all seem to have found their Prince Charming. As for her… Alexis sighed as her eyes moved on their own accord to find the outline of a certain Lord David.

_If only…._ She sighed once more, letting her gaze linger a few seconds too long on Lord David.

* * *

"A second dance?" Lady Gabriella's eyes widened greatly as she stared at the pair in shock. King Stephen nearly spit out the water he was sipping on.

"What?!" He exclaimed. Lord Frank and Lord Alexander reacted almost the same way. Princess Samantha was like a second daughter to both lords, and for her to accept a second dance from a suitor was of course something of concern.

When a Princess accepts a consecutive dance from a suitor, it would mean she was interested in him. This was the first suitor of the night that Princess Samantha had agreed to a second dance from. The problem was, neither King Stephen nor Lady Gabriella had any idea WHO the suitor was, so they couldn't analyse his 'worthiness'.

"Who is that?" Lord Frank strained his eyes to catch sight of the suitor decked in black dancing with Princess Samantha. King Stephen grunted in frustration.

"That is what Gabriella and I have been trying to figure out. Have you seen him before?" He asked his friends. After some time of observation, both Lord Frank and Lord Alexander told the royals regretfully that they didn't have any head or tail about who the suitor might be, although they agreed that he looked a little familiar.

"That is the second dance already right Gabriella?" At that moment, Lady Carmen and Lady Stella approached the group, having gathered some refreshments after their dance with their husbands. Lady Gabriella nodded, her brow furrowed.

"Samantha seems to be enjoying herself." Lady Stella commented, smiling fondly as she looked on. It was true. A wide smile was plastered on the Princess' face. The man she was dancing with had a small smile tugging on his lips.

"That man will treat Samantha right." Lady Carmen commented confidently. She was always known for being a good judge of character so neither of Princess Samantha's parents questioned her claim.

"If only we could figure out who he is." Lady Gabriella said.

* * *

"Since I am entitled to a second dance, I think we should spice things up a bit, don't you think?" Timothy questioned with a smirk as he led his beloved in the dance to the music of The Swan Lake Waltz.

Before Samantha had any chance to question Timothy what he meant, she felt the pressure in his grip shift. All the many dance classes Samantha took as a child caused her to act on instinct, as she kicked off the ground momentary in one graceful move, her feet curled in mid-air before she landed on her feet again. He twirled her again, before pulling the same stunt, but this time she was ready and alert.

He lifted her in mid-air in rhythm with the music, as she gripped on to his broad shoulders.

"Don't think. Just dance, and enjoy yourself." He told her just as she was about to ask him. Princess Samantha decided to leave things as that, and allowed herself to be twirled and swirled around in all kinds of complicated dance movements.

After the dance ended, Princess Samantha declared that she needed a break from all that dancing.

"Could you perhaps accompany me for a drink, or a stroll in the rose garden?" She questioned in a normal volume so that the couples around them could hear. His eyes twinkled, and he accepted her request. The pair moved out of the dance floor, skirting the corners of the room for quick refreshments.

Just then, Princess Samantha noted that her mother, the Queen was making her way towards her. Immediately, she tensed.

"Mother's coming this way. We better move." She whispered to Timothy.

"Let's split up. Try to leave from the exit opposite the hall. I'll meet you there in five minutes." Timothy answered, kissed her hand and left just as discreetly as he came. They both knew that they couldn't be caught by Lady Gabriella or King Stephen, for they would grill Timothy about his life and his background. And that could not happen if they wanted their plan to pull through.

Princess Samantha started to weave her way through the crowd, fighting to spot Clovera or Alexis in the crowd of people that could help her provide a distraction. She didn't dare look back. Finally when she neared the exit that Timothy had pointed out to her, she heaved a sigh of relief, noting that her mother didn't manage to follow her that way.

Trying to be as discreet as possible, Princess Samantha slipped out of the French doors.

* * *

"I lost her in the crowd." Lady Gabriella sighed as she returned to her husband's side.

"I know. I think she saw you coming." King Stephen answered, deep in thought.

"But why would she want to avoid me? She should know that I merely would like to inquire about the suitor." Lady Gabriella argued.

"Forgive me for being blunt your highness but perhaps Samantha needs some time to sort out her thoughts about the man she met. Perhaps give her a few moments before approaching her again? She went out of the French doors to the rose garden, so it shouldn't be hard to find her." Lady Stella told the royal couple, who reluctantly agreed on Lady Stella's proposition.

King Stephen couldn't ignore the nagging feeling in his head that he knew the suitor from somewhere. He seriously looked very very familiar, but the King was certain (now after much thinking) that they hadn't met before. Nonetheless, this suitor was a mystery.

* * *

"Is it time yet?" She asked him as she approached him cautiously in the rose gardens. There was no one else there apart from them; everyone was caught up in the festive of the ball.

He checked his pocket watch kept in his robes. "It is time." He confirmed, grabbing her hand.

"There will be a carriage waiting for us at the abandoned stable outside the secret passageway." He said. His beloved's eyes reflected a lot of emotions; happiness, fear, excitement and... guilt.A surge of his own guilt ran through him.

"There is still time for you to back out of this you know." He told her gently, his free hand caressing her smooth cheek. She smiled at his concern for her, shaking her head for emphasis.

"I've never backed out since day one Tim, why would I do so now?" She answered.

"You're just as important to me." She added on, lacing her fingers with his. "And I have been blessed with eighteen years with them." He smirked and nodded, satisfied with her answer.

"Lead on miss. You know this area best." He smirked at her, to which she smiled sweetly back.

"We can go through the west entrance. It is closer to my quarters from there." She said, in full alert mode.

"Come on. We don't have much time." He urged her forward.

Picking up the bottom of the dress with one hand, Princess Samantha made a mad dash towards the West Entrance of the castle, hand in hand with Timothy Scam.

* * *

"You're Majesty." A voice laced with some fear and hesitation spoke behind King Stephen. The King spun around, and noticed General Jerry standing, his shoulders stiff.

"What is it Jerry?" He asked in concern, motioning for them to step out of the ballroom to speak. Lady Gabriella looked on worriedly, but didn't say a word.

"Well?" The King asked patiently as they got to a more secluded corner to discuss. General Jerry shifted from foot to foot.

"Well…The thing is…"

"Spit it out Jerry." The King interrupted.

"The thing is your Majesty; the guards have reported spotting a carriage drawn by two black horses just a way from the main entrance of the castle." General Jerry admitted. "We suspect that it might be the Black Knights."

At the mention of the words 'Black Knights' it was as if a light bulb had gone off in King Stephen's head. The pieces of the puzzle regarding the identity of the mysterious suitor suddenly became clear to him.

For replace the suitor's light brown hair with black hair, and the suitor would look like an exact replica of Jackson Scam.

The notorious leader of the Black Knights.

The suitor must then be Timothy Scam, twin brother to Jackson. The King had heard rumors of Jackson Scam having a twin brother named Timothy that took over the role of the leader of the Black Knights after his brother passed on.

His blood turned cold, remembering the fact that he had noticed the suitor leaving through a different set of French doors moments before Samantha did. He might have found her and hurt her, for revenge.

If that was the case, Princess Samantha was in grave danger.

"Your Majesty?" General Jerry asked tentatively upon noticing that the King had gone unusually quiet.

"Send a search party for Princess Samantha in the Rose Gardens. Hurry! I'm afraid that the Black Knights might have gotten to her."

**To Be Continued. **

**Cliffhanger! So do you guys now know what Sam and Tim's plan is? Will they get caught? Will they get their happy ending? That will all be revealed in the FINAL installment of the Black Knights! **

**I'm hoping to get the final part out in a week's time if possible. Hope you guys like this; please leave a review and your opinions on this!**

**Stay healthy and happy!**

**-TrixieNancy124**


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT: ****Do read the author's note below for information about the ****SPIN OFF**** to this story. Enjoy!**

**The Black Knight IV**

The King had been on tenterhooks for the past few weeks because of the lack of apparent activity from the Black Knights in the past 2 months. And he, concerned for the safety of all the guests and his family, had requested that Jerry doubled the security that evening, fearing an attack from the Black Knights. And now, it seemed like his worst fears were coming true.

"The Black Knights?!" Lady Gabriella exclaimed loudly in shock and worry when King Stephen relayed to her the news. Lady Stella and Lady Carmen were having the same anxious reaction.

"Are you certain?" Lord Frank asked urgently.

"Yes. I am certain." The King affirmed. "The suitor that was dancing with Samantha earlier IS Timothy Scam, twin brother of the previous leader of the Black Knights Jackson Scam. I recognise him now." He added on, his expression completely unreadable.

Lady Gabriella clutched her hands together tightly, muttering a silent prayer for her eldest. Her face had lost much colour, and she was as pale as a ghost, scared stiffed for Samantha. Lady Carmen and Lady Stella immediately escorted her for a seat on the throne.

"I have asked Jerry and his men to scout the gardens for both of them." The King said, sighing as he sat down heavily onto the throne.

"I can't believe it. How can the Black Knights infiltrate the castle? General Jerry's security is really tight." Lord Alexander, who had been silent ever since receiving the news, commented bitterly.

There were twin gaps after Lord Alexander's words. Both royals and their friends' heads instantly snapped up towards the source of the sound. The information that King Stephen had shared was sure to cause much unwanted pandemonium; they didn't want unnecessary people to find out.

Thankfully, it was Clovera and Alexis who had overheard the conversation. The two girls scurried up to the raised platform so that they could address the adults.

"Is it true your Majesties?" Alexis whispered in a small voice. "Do the Black Knights have Sammy?" With a heavy heart, Lady Gabriella nodded sadly.

All the adults saw the facial expressions of Clovera and Alexis crumbled before their eyes. Clovera even seemed to be blinking back tears.

"Don't worry girls. We have the guards scanning the rose gardens for them." King Stephen tried to assure the duo, but even he himself had doubts about finding Samantha quickly.

Both girls nodded, unable to say anything.

"For now, I think it is best for you to act natural Clovera, Alexis. Same goes for your Majesties as well, if you don't mind me saying. The ball would be ending shortly, I don't think it would be wise to display emotions that would cause concern among the guests." Lord Frank suggested gravely. The rest of the adults agreed.

"Can we please be excused your majesties?" Clovera asked after a moment, wiping her eyes with the corner of her hand. King Stephen dismissed them with a wave of a hand, his mind elsewhere as he tensed up when he saw General Jerry approaching them again. Clovera and Alexis decided silently to stay and see what the General had to say.

General Jerry bowed, his emotions masked.

"Well Jerry? Did you find her?" Lady Gabriella demanded instantly. General Jerry lowered his head.

"We have searched the grounds, but no sign of Princess Samantha or Timothy Scam anywhere. I have already instructed the guards to start searching inside the castle just in case he has gotten Princess Samantha captive somewhere..."

"Noted, General Jerry. And do get a few of your men to keep watch on that suspicious carriage that you pointed out. Follow the carriage if it does leave. Just in case." King Stephen ordered.

None of the royals or Clovera and Alexis' parents noticed the two other girls quietly slipped out of the ballroom to the hallway.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking Alexis?" Clovera hissed out once they were certain they were alone and won't be overheard. Alexis quirked her eyebrows, but she spilled her own theory either ways.

"That they are running away?"

Clovera huffed in exasperation, rolling her eyes at the obvious. "Don't you see Alexis? That was why Sammy was behaving so strangely this morning, and asking us about the passageway!" She cried out. Alexis' brain worked fast and she drew the links instantly.

"You mean they are using the secret passage to escape?" Her eyes widened, as everything became clear. Clovera nodded her head frantically.

"And I think Sammy might want us to meet her there. It is the only reason why she would bring up the passageway." Clovera added. Alexis looked at her friend in admiration.

"In that case Clovera, we need to warn them that General Jerry has men watching the carriage! Hurry!" Alexis exclaimed, as the two girls picked up their skirts and scurried down the hallway to Samantha's quarters.

* * *

"We're here." Princess Samantha breathed, as she carefully pushed the door to her quarters open. She and Timothy tiptoed into her quarters quietly and shut the door. Timothy stood on guard, his back against the door so as to prevent people from entering. He pressed his ear to the door.

Princess Samantha got to work instantly, lighting up only two candles in the massive room, just enough to be able to see what she was doing. First of all, she went to her large wardrobe and pulled out a bundle of clothes stored secretly at the back of the wardrobe. She had only packed three sets of the most simple gowns she had own, some bread for both Timothy and herself, and some of her jewellery for them to sell if there was a need to.

Satisfied that they were not followed, Timothy took the bundle of clothes from his beloved, and crossed with large strides to the mirror. He pulled the lever to open the passageway, and silently crept in to check for intruders.

Meanwhile, Samantha hastily grabbed a simple blue dress off the hanger and went behind the screen to change into that. The gown that she wore that evening was tossed into her wardrobe and she removed all the jewellery she was wearing, leaving them on her side table. She tied her hair neatly with a bow and took out the tiara. She also changed into the most comfortable slippers she had.

Finally, she took out two hand written letters that she had done a few days back from under her mattress, and placed them gingerly on her bed. The headings of the letters were: _To Alexis and Clovera _as well as _To Mother and Father._

Finally accomplishing all that she had to do, Princess Samantha sighed as she scanned the room that had been her safe haven for the past eighteen years. As much as she hated to leave some of her most precious treasures, she couldn't bring them along. Biting her lower lip, she grabbed two of her favourite novels off the shelves. By this time, Timothy had returned, and stood patiently at the entrance of the secret passageway waiting for Samantha.

"Come Sammy. We must go. The diversion won't last forever." Timothy said, understanding in his voice. Giving a stiff nod, Princess Samantha allowed herself to be escorted down the secret passageway, after blowing out the candles.

* * *

"Stop Clovera. There are more guards coming this way." Alexis said sharply as they rounded the bend. Both girls quickly hid behind a pillar. The sound of heavy clunking from the guards' boots echoed down the empty hallways close to the one they were at.

Alexis and Clovera had wisely taken off their slippers and were tiptoeing down the hallways barefooted. The tiles chilled their feet, but they didn't care. They were much focused on getting to Samantha's room as soon as they could. They needed to warn their friend.

The moment that both girls heard the guards' footsteps fading away, Clovera and Alexis continued their journey to Samantha's room, praying that they won't get caught. Soon, both girls arrived at their destination, and they slipped into the dark room. Clovera groped in the dark towards the mantle to light a candle.

"Alexis! That candle is still warm! And the wax hasn't really solidified yet either." Clovera cried out once she had a lighted candle in hand. She was pointing to another candle that was on Samantha's dresser. Alexis crossed the room to examine the candle, and nodded her head.

"You're right! That means they were here not long ago!" She agreed with her friend. The duo took a quick glance around the room. Nothing seemed out of place, except for a small empty space on Samantha's bookcase and two letters on Samantha's pillow. With no time to waste, Alexis flipped up the latch and they cautiously went down the passageway. The wall rolled back to its original location once both girls were out of sight.

* * *

**Meanwhile: **

"Men! Take a few horses with you, and head over to the main entrance whereby the mysterious carriage is. Tail it if it moves, Princess Samantha's life is at stake here." General Jerry was in full battle mode, barking out orders.

He had already sent groups of men to check all the rooms and corridors in the castle. The castle was well patrolled, and there were men stationed at the entrance of all the secret passageways that were on the castle map. But General Jerry believed that the carriage outside the castle was most likely the form of escape Timothy Scam would use. With such good security, General Jerry was confident that there was no way Timothy Scam would escape with the Princess.

"General Jerry. I would like to tag along with the group following the carriage if you don't mind." Lord David, a close family friend of the royals, offered. He was obviously concerned for the Princess' welfare, seeing how Lord David saw Samantha as his sister.

Lord David had overheard the conversation between the King, Queen and General Jerry earlier in the throne room as well, and had volunteered to aid in the search for the Princess instantly. General Jerry nodded as consent. "I put Lord David in charge of this mission. Listen to his orders, men." Three other men who were going with Lord David saluted.

In one fluid motion, Lord David was saddled up comfortably on a brown mare. With a grim nod at General Jerry, the four men were off towards the main gates of the castle.

"I sure hope she will be fine." Lady Gabriella prayed as she watched the men ride off. The ball had ended about ten minutes ago and all the guests had left, having the notion that Princess Samantha was tired and had returned to her quarters to rest.

King Stephen wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders in comfort. "We'll find her Gabriella, don't worry."

* * *

"Sammy. Come on, we must go soon." Timothy tried to urge Princess Samantha along. They had made it to the abandoned barn from Samantha's room without any problem, and were now at the barn. There was a carriage waiting for them, pulled by two brown horses which were commanded by coachman that Samantha recognized as John, one of Timothy's good friends from the Black Knights. Timothy had already loaded their possessions onto the carriage, while Samantha stood rooted to the spot, her eyes never leaving the entrance to the secret passageway.

All she wanted was for someone to see her and Timothy off. Someone to wish the both of them well. That was why she had dropped a hint about the secret passageway to Clovera and Alexis that morning, in hopes that they would get the hint and meet her here before she had to leave. But with each passing moment, Samantha felt her hopes beginning to fade. Maybe they were too early; maybe her parents hadn't heard the diversion yet, maybe… Her heart clenched. Maybe her parents had cornered her best friends and were interrogating them about her and Timothy. God, she hoped that was not the case. She didn't doubt where her friends' loyalties laid, but she didn't want her friends to be caught in the dilemma.

"Sammy. We must go soon." Timothy said again. Without a doubt, he knew how Samantha was feeling right now; having to leave her friends and family both behind in one night. And how could he not know that she was most probably waiting for her friends to show up?

Sighing in defeat, Princess Samantha spun around slowly, taking small steps towards the carriage. There was still the letter she wrote for her friends

"SAMMY!" Two calls of her name came from behind. A spark of hope and happiness ran through the Princess, and she turned around to see her best friends running towards her. A lone tear rolled down her eye as she rushed over to embrace both of her friends.

"Alexis! Clovera!" She hollered, letting her emotions get the better of her.

"You weren't leaving without saying goodbye were you?" Clovera cried out, her eyes watery. Princess Samantha could only shake her head. There was so much she wanted to say to her best friends that had gone through everything with her. But yet, now, she couldn't find the words to express her gratitude to her friends.

"I...I…" She stuttered, wiping away tears from her eyes.

"Do you really have to go Sammy?" Alexis whispered, clinging onto her friend for dear life.

"I'm sorry girls…I'm so sorry." Samantha answered sadly. "It is the only way Tim and I can be together." She added on, throwing a quick look at her beloved before returning her attention to her friends. Timothy and John had wisely given the girls space to say their goodbyes.

"No need for apologies Sammy. We understand." Clovera said.

"Yeah Sammy…Just take care of yourself, okay?" Alexis told her friend fiercely.

"I can't thank you girls enough for all that you have done for me…for us. And I'm sorry for not telling you guys." Samantha sniffed. "There are letters on my bed, one for you girls, and one for my parents. Just tell them that you found them in my room while searching for me. Leave yourselves out of this mess okay? I don't want my decisions to affect you guys." Samantha told her friends.

Alexis and Clovera gazed sadly at their friend, admiration running through them at her selflessness and thoughtfulness.

"Give everyone my love." She whispered, hugging her friends for the last time. They were all reluctant to let go. Who knows how long it would be until they see one another again?

"You guys are the best." Timothy had approached the group, placing a hesitant hand on Samantha's shoulders, and she had broke away from the hug unwillingly.

"Thank you for everything, Clovera, Alexis. We really appreciate it. Samantha has found herself wonderful friends." Timothy addressed the other two girls as he linked hands with his beloved.

"Thanks for giving her happiness Timothy. Take care of her, alright?" Clovera murmured, stepping back with Alexis. Timothy nodded solemnly.

"Write whenever you can Sammy. We'll always be here for you." Alexis couldn't help but say.

"We love you Sammy."

"I love you guys too, so so much. Take care girls." With one last watery smile, Samantha allowed herself to be escorted to the carriage.

"Princess Samantha." John, remembering his manners, held out a hand to help the Princess up to the carriage.

"Samantha, John." Princess Samantha said as she accepted the gentleman's hand to help her up the carriage. "It is just Samantha." She added as she lowered her head and went through the carriage doors.

She didn't see the hidden smile that John shared with Timothy, or the look of pride and admiration that Clovera and Alexis exchanged.

The moment she entered the confined carriage, she allowed herself to cry. She was really going to miss her dearest friends a lot. This was no doubt one of the most difficult decisions she had to make in her eighteen years of life. The carriage shifted as an extra weight entered, but still, Samantha didn't move an inch. Hands touched her shoulders and guided her such that her head rested against Timothy's chest. A gentle kiss pressed against her temple. No words were said as Timothy provided his beloved with the silent comfort she needed.

* * *

Outside the carriage, John gave a friendly nod at Clovera and Alexis, before hoisting himself up in his position as the coachman.

"Thank you sir John." Alexis told the man gratefully, wiping away the stray tears with her handkerchief.

"Take care Lady Alexis, Lady Clovera." With that, the carriage rode off to the night, in the opposite direction of which the diversion carriage would travel to. Watching the silhouette of the carriage grow smaller and smaller, Clovera and Alexis bowed their heads and said silent prayers of safety for the pair of lovers.

"Come on Alexis. We better be getting back. We need to get the letters before the Queen or anyone else does." Clovera sighed once she couldn't see the carriage any longer. As much as she didn't want to leave, they had to. With heavy hearts, two pairs of feet shuffled back into the secret passageway.

* * *

"Follow that carriage! Hurry!" Lord David ordered once the wheels of the carriage, drawn by black horses, began to turn. The other three men immediately signaled their horses to move. The men didn't speak, the only sounds surrounding them was the regular beats of the horses' hooves on the stone floor. They kept a respectable distance away from the carriage, until the path widened enough space for the men to ride next to the it. Then, they urged their horses to a fast canter, surrounding the carriage.

"This is a direct order from the King. Pull over!" Lord David hollered as he rode next to the coachman. He couldn't help but shudder at the sight of the man. The coachman was decked fully in black, with a strip of black cloth covering his mouth and nose such that only the eyes could be seen. His gaze met Lord David's, the orbs full of malice and a hint of challenge. It was obvious that he had heard Lord David's command, but didn't react to it.

"I repeat good sir. This is a direct order from the King for you to pull over! We need to check your carriage." Lord David shouted once more. When the man made no move to adhere to the order, Lord David urged his horse to go at its fastest. He overtook the carriages' black horses until he rode in front of the carriage. Then he directed his horse to a stop. With no other choice, the coachman was forced to stop his carriage as well. There was a cry of pain from inside the carriage.

The curtains of the carriage windows were pulled apart roughly from the inside.

"What is going on here?" The voice of a woman cried. Lord David came down from his horse and strode over to the carriage. In the carriage, were a woman and a little girl, who couldn't be more than five years old. They were dressed simply, in everyday robes that identified themselves as only common people.

"Why were you lingering around the castle?" Lord David demanded. The coachman had also came down from his seat at the front, and stood protectively in front of the woman and the little girl.

"My daughter wanted to see the festives tonight. But we weren't invited. So we brought her here to just to get a glimpse of the castle. Is that a crime?" The man said, while the woman shifted the scared little girl in her arms.

Lord David was about to reply, but his sharp eyes caught a glimpse of something sewn on the corner of the curtain. The emblem of the Black Knights. With a start, realization dawned over him and he fought the urge to curse.

"It is a diversion! Men! Hurry! Back to the castle!" Lord David shouted in fear and panic. The diversion had worked, and that was what scared him the most.

The men hurriedly scurried back onto their horses and urged their horses on a gallop back to the castle.

By the time Lord David realized that he should have left some men to guard the family that was there, the carriage had already vanished to the night.

This time, Lord David really did curse under his breath for his mistake.

* * *

Back in the throne room, Lady Gabriella was pacing frantically back and forth, while King Stephen spoke in hushed tones with General Jerry, Lord Frank and Lord Alexander. The tension that was in the air could be sliced with a knife, as Lady Stella and Lady Carmen tried their very best to calm Lady Gabriella down.

Prince Eric stood to the side of the throne room, his face grim and expression unreadable. Prince Brandon had offered to stay behind and see if he could help with anything. He was currently standing next to Prince Eric, keeping a watchful eye on the Prince. The room was deathly silent; everyone engrossed in their own thoughts. Reports had already come in from all the guards searching the castle grounds, rooms and secret passages. It seems as if Timothy Scam and Princess Samantha were no longer in the castle grounds. No one could believe that the Black Knights were so bold as to capture Princess Samantha during the ball.

Everyone waited in tensed silence for Lord David's return, hoping he would bring good news.

"Queen Gabriella! King Stephen!" The door to the throne room was flung open suddenly, startling the occupants in the room. Clovera and Alexis dashed in; waving what looked like an envelope in their hands. They looked as if they had been running away from mad dogs, with their dresses creased and hair matted with light beads of sweat.

"Calm yourselves girls! Mind your manners." Lady Carmen chided instantly, appalled by the state of which the girls were in. Clovera and Alexis took deep breaths, calming themselves down, while the others looked on curiously. Lady Gabriella looked as if she wanted to burst; for the girls might have brought news about Princess Samantha.

But before either royal could utter a word, Lord David walked in. In an instant, Lady Gabriella had ceased her continuous pacing and rushed forward to Lord David.

"Did you find her?" She demanded hoarsely, face etched with worry lines.

"Gabriella, take a seat first. It won't do for you to faint my dear." Although King Stephen was worried for his child, he was equally worried for his wife's well-being as well. All that stress and worry laden onto Lady Gabriella had caused her to become pale. Without any choice, Lady Gabriella sinked onto her seat.

"It was a diversion." Lord David reported, clenching his fist as he berated himself for the mistakes he made that evening. He relayed the incident to the royals.

"I've already sent the three men with me westwards to search the forests. We were heading eastwards earlier." Lord David said tiredly.

"You've done your best David. Thank you. General Jerry will take over from here, do get some rest." King Stephen finally said, nodding his thanks. Lady Gabriella had buried her face in her hands and sobbed, with Lady Carmen and Lady Stella on either side of her.

King Stephen then dismissed Prince Brandon and Prince Eric as well, claiming that there was nothing else that they could help with. General Jerry left to give more orders for his men to patrol the forests, while a chambermaid escorted Prince Eric, Prince Brandon and Lord David out for some rest.

The adults then turned to Clovera and Alexis, not forgetting how they had barged into the throne room earlier.

"What was so urgent that you had to rush like so Alexis, Clovera?" King Stephen addressed the girls curiously. Alexis held out the envelope that they had picked up from Samantha's bed earlier. Clovera had hidden the letter that was addressed to the two of them.

"Forgive us your majesties, but we were helping to search for Princess Samantha earlier, and we found this letter in her room. It is addressed to both King Stephen and Lady Gabriella." Alexis explained, allowing King Stephen to take the letter from her outstretched hand. With shaking fingers, King Stephen opened the letter.

"What does it say?" Lady Gabriella asked, puzzled by the turn of events. King Stephen and Lady Gabriella read the contents of the letter silently.

_Dearest Mother and Father, _

_If you are reading this letter, it means that I am no longer in the walls of the castle. First of all, I must apologize for the distress my actions have caused everyone. _

_Contrary to what you may believe, I am NOT kidnapped by the Black Knights. Please don't overreact when you read this. I have decided to run-away with Timothy Scam, former leader of the Black Knights because I LOVE HIM. You may not know this, but there is a secret passageway in my room that is not on the castle plans; Alexis and Clovera know about the passageway too. I have to admit that I have used the passageway to explore the forests and the village countless times. It was during one of those journeys out of the castle that I met Timothy, and we fell in love. Regardless, we understand that our relationship will not be accepted, and so we made plans to run-away together. _

_Please do not be upset with me. I'm sorry for making such a rash choice without discussing this with anyone, but I know that Timothy will most likely be contained should I tell anyone. No one knew of my escape plans, not even Alexis and Clovera, so please don't blame them at all for this. _

_I hope that you both can understand my decision, and please do not come looking for us. I will send word of my safety as soon as I can. Thank you both for all that you have done for me, I love you both dearly. Please give Rosemary and Eric my love, and tell Rosemary I am sorry for not being able to watch her grow up. Tell them to follow their heart no matter what, and to have faith. _

_To Lord Frank, Lord Alexander, Lady Stella and Lady Carmen, thank you for being such wonderful guardians, advisers and for all the love you have showered on me._

_To Clovera and Alexis, thank you for being the best friends that a girl could ever ask for. I love you guys so much._

_Thank you all for giving me the best memories in the eighteen years of my life. And I am sorry. _

_-Princess Samantha Marie Simpson. _

"THIS IS PREPOSTEROUS!" King Stephen roared with rage once he finished reading the letter. He very nearly tore the letter into shreds; if not Lord Frank had stopped him and snatched the letter away to read the contents himself.

Lady Gabriella was lost for words as she absorbed the information that she had just been told. Her mind spun with countless flashbacks, of Samantha blushing, of catching Samantha daydreaming, or how contented she looked while dancing with Timothy Scam that evening. There were so many hints; just that she hadn't pay attention to them.

King Stephen on the other hand, was on the rampage.

"I want BOTH OF THEM found and PUNISHED for their crimes! THAT INSOLENT CHILD! HAVE WE TAUGHT HER NOTHING? RUNNING AWAY WITH THE NOTORIOUS LEADER OF THE BLACK KNIGHTS NO LESS?" King Stephen shouted, his face turning redder and redder in rage. Nothing that the other adults said could coax him to calm down.

"FIND THEM GENERAL JERRY. NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES." He spat out, before stomping out of the throne room in a fit of anger. Lady Gabriella hurried after him, anxiety evident in her eyes. King Stephen was prone to do stupid things when in a fit of anger.

Clovera and Alexis were trembling in fear, stunned by the violent display of emotions by King Stephen and also scared that their friend would be found. Lord Frank, Lord Alexander, Lady Carmen and Lady Stella turned to observe their daughters.

Lord Frank's sharp eyes caught something amiss in both girls. There was a strand of hay sticking out from Clovera's hair, and the bottom of Alexis dress had smears of dirt on it. It was obvious that they hadn't just been in Princess Samantha's rooms….

"Clovera, Alexis. Tell us honestly. Did you know of this plan of Samantha's?" Before Lord Frank could get a word in, Lord Alexander had already thrown the question at both girls. It seemed that none of the adults fully believed that Clovera and Alexis hadn't known a thing.

And so the questioning began.

Luckily, both girls were able to answer honestly to questions regarding the plan because they REALLY had NO idea. They had gone through some clan training before and had smoothly gone through the interrogations in a breeze without revealing confidential information.

* * *

"It is here that I bade you both farewell, Samantha, Timothy." Almost an hour after travelling, John had stopped the carriage at the edge of an unknown village. Timothy came out of the carriage and took John's place to lead the horses.

"Thank you for everything John." Timothy told the man sincerely. "Everything went well tonight."

Samantha drew the curtains of the carriage and peered her head out, adding her own words of thanks to John as well.

John tipped his hat and nodded at the couple. "God bless you both. Take care."

"Ready to go Sammy?" Samantha heard Tim call out from the front of the carriage.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

The days following Princess Samantha's kidnapping/escape were one of the most chaotic ones. King Stephen had calmed down from his initial rage, but he still harbored anger towards Timothy, and had still insisted that the couple be found. And thus, General Jerry's guards were busier than ever, searching through the neighboring villages and forests.

After the primary pandemonium had dissolved a few days after, Prince Brandon had asked for Lady Clovera's hand in marriage from Lord Frank and Lady Stella. It was a huge surprise to everyone, and Lord Frank and Lady Stella had informed Prince Brandon they would consider his proposal.

Lord David had finally plucked up his courage to confess his feelings towards Lady Alexis, after dancing about her for ages. Needless to say, Lord David and Prince Brandon were a big help in cheering both Clovera and Alexis up.

The King and Queen did interrogate Clovera and Alexis regarding their daughter's disappearance. But both girls told the honest truth: that although they knew about Timothy, they were not told of Princess Samantha's plan to run away.

About a month after, the Black Knights had made a former truce with the King, stating that they felt it was foolish for them to risk the lives of their loved ones, who were more important. In return for protection, they had offered to help maintain peace in the Kingdom as the King's guards. King Stephen had agreed of course, after much hesitation and discussion with the royal advisors and all.

The search for Princess Samantha and Timothy Scam had made no lee-way after almost two months of intensive searching, despite numerous posters, rewards and search parties formed. It was as if both of them had dissolved into thin air.

**3 months later….**

Lady Gabriella had nearly gone into depression after her daughter's disappearance. It was with great efforts by Princess Rosemary, Prince Eric and her friends did she slowly manage to pull herself together. But her heart still had an empty void as she thought about her eldest every day.

It was one fine day in the castle whereby Lady Gabriella had decided to take a rest from her needlework and walk out to the balcony she had overlooking the kingdom. She took a deep breath of the fresh air, sighing and closing her eyes.

A little twit and the flapping of wings startled the Queen, and her eyes snapped open. In front of her, was a beautiful white dove. In the dove's beak were two stalks of flowers. The dove landed on the Queen's outstretched hand.

"Hello dear. Where did you come from?" Lady Gabriella stroked the feathers of the dove gently, giving a loving smile at the bird. The bird didn't say anything, but offered the flowers that were in its beak to the Queen. Beyond surprised, Lady Gabriella could only numbly accept the flowers. The dove, seeing as its job was done, tweeted and flew off gracefully.

Lady Gabriela watched the dove fly off, before taking a closer look at the flowers. Lily of the Valley and Purple Hyacinth. Her curiosity heightened beyond words, Lady Gabriella gasped when she noticed that a note was tied with a red ribbon to the stalk of the flowers. Her eyes watered as a familiar handwriting came into view.

_I am well. And I'm sorry, mother. Take care. _

_SS_

More emotional than ever before, Lady Gabriella rubbed her eyes to ensure she wasn't dreaming. She looked at the flowers again. Lily of the Valley, a flower commonly used in weddings which symbolized happiness. And Purple Hyacinth, often meaning that "I am Sorry."

Few may know this, but Lady Gabriella had taught Princess Samantha the language of flowers a few years back, when the curious princess had questioned her. Tears of happiness streamed down her cheeks.

Her daughter was alright.

Lady Gabriella had ordered the search for Princess Samantha to be dissolved that very same day.

* * *

**A Year Later…**

Clovera sighed, sitting down on her knees as she slumped below the white Cherry Blossom tree, the wet grass beneath her staining her dress. She bit her lower lip, staring at the bare marble headstone before her, lost in her own thoughts. It had been one crazy year.

Only the royal crest of Prince Brandon's family marked the headstone. A lone tear seeped down her cheek. She raised a tentative finger and traced the shape of the crest.

"Clovera!" A voice behind her broke the girl out of her train of thoughts. She turned around, her face emotionless, to see Alexis, looking at her sympathetically.

"I thought I would find you here Clovera." She said quietly, sinking down so that she was kneeling next to Clovera as well, in front of the headstone.

"What's up Alexis?" Clovera asked tiredly.

"I got a letter from Sammy." The few words caused Clovera's eyes to widen in shock, and in slight happiness. The misery she was feeling was temporarily forgotten.

Wordlessly, but with a broad smile, Alexis handed the letter to Clovera, before leaving the latter to read the letter.

_Dearest Clovera and Alexis, _

_I hope this letter finds you well….._

* * *

"A penny for your thoughts?" Somewhere, quite far away from the white Cherry Blossom Tree Clovera was under; a young woman was looking out of the window of her home. She had long crimson waves that reached her lower back, and bright emerald orbs. The hands, which were once smooth and delicate, were now rough and callused. But, she was happy.

A man, slightly older than the woman, stood behind her, and rested his face on her shoulder. He had long brown hair that touched the edge of his collar, a handsome face and broad shoulders. The young woman leaned back towards the man's touch, sighing in contentment.

"Just thinking about the past year, really." The woman answered quietly, as the man's arms wrapped around her waist and rested on her very swollen belly.

"No regrets?" It was a question he asked more than once in the past year, and her answer was always the same.

"No regrets." She smiled at him.

_**Fin. **_

**It is done! YAY! Haha, thank you guys so much for your endless support and reviews! I really enjoyed writing this. **

**Credits to the idea of Lady Gabriella receiving flowers and Clovera sitting next to the headstone go to **_**Athena Katorea Knightstar**_**! Thank you for being so helpful in planning for the story and for all the advice you have given!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **_**Athena Katorea Knightstar**_** will also be doing a **_**SPIN OFF**_** to this story! It will be based on Prince Brandon and Clovera's story, and what exactly happened for Clovera to be kneeling in front of a nameless headstone. I promise it will be a really exciting ride! She has already posted the first chapter so do take a look!**

**If anyone is interested in writing either a SEQUEL or a PRESEQUEL to the story (how Tim and Sam fall in love) do PM me! I'll be happy to hear from you! But I won't be doing either anytime soon, studies are more important for me now.**

**It has been a pleasure writing this, hope that you guys like this! Please leave your thoughts about what you think! **

**Do read the SPIN OFF by ****Athena Katorea Knightstar****! (Already posted :))**

**-TrixieNancy124**


End file.
